Slightly Screwed
by Writers of Escape
Summary: Danny's parents find out he is Danny Phantom


**I do not own Danny Phantom, everything I wrote is based on the series but I don't any of it. Make sure you read and review!**

My name is Danny Fenton, normally I love to talk about how normal my life is, but sadly it's not. In fact my life is all but normal. I have what I'd like to call an alter ego. My alter ego isn't any different from me…except the ghost powers. My alter ego's name is Danny Phantom. You might know Phantom from Amity Park which happens to be the town I live in. I am fourteen and as we speak I'm being chase by what I'd like to call my parents but they are ghost hunters. No, they don't know I'm half ghost. Otherwise they wouldn't be shooting ectoplasmic blasts with the Fenton RV at me! My best buddies who are right now following behind me as I fly are Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, go intangible" Tucker screamed I looked down to where he was yelling and BOOM! Lovely I just hit a building. Falling I'm falling shoot, I caught myself went intangible and hid behind the building. Change back come on Fenton don't be an idiot. The Fenton RV zoomed over and in front of me were mom and dad. Sam sprinted towards my direction and I changed back. My dad Jack Fenton threw open the car doors and yelled "where are you ghost kid"! I waved "hey dad no ghosts here just me". Sam smiled "and me". My mom (Maddie) removed her goggles and frowned "but we saw the ghost fly right where you were". Sam elbowed me as if I wasn't aware of the scenario. Tucker came around the corner "the ghost it flew right towards the Nasty Burger go get him". My mom and dad ran back to the RV and left the three of us relieved and annoyed. "That was close" Sam muttered. "Thanks' Tuck you saved me". Tucker grinned "ha no problem dude". Sam sighed "Danny what if they saw you change back?" I rolled my eyes "they won't". Sam frowned "Maybe you should tell them".

The three of us walked to my house. I was sitting on my bed holding the thermos. Tucker chuckled "is the box ghost still in there"? I shook the thermos "nope it's empty". Sam started to pace. I glared at her. Why did she always have to worry? "Listen Danny how do you know your parents even want to hurt you"? I was about to say something but I was cut off when my dad busted through my door. "Danny here is the Fenton ghost finder, I want you to help your mother and I track down the ghost kid so we can tear him apart molecule by molecule"! With that he handed me the finder and left. I sighed "does that answer your question"? Tucker smirked "Sam don't you think Danny knows what he is doing it's his powers you should let him deal with them". I nudged Sam, "I know what I'm doing". Sam smiled "alright".

The next morning I woke and went down stairs for breakfast. My mom was making bacon. My eyes searched for my dad. "Where is dad"? Jazz came up behind me "he was out all night searching for the ghost kid". I chuckled "again geez how long is he going to keep that up"? Jazz shrugged "I don't know well I'm off to the library see ya". Today is Saturday what kinda person goes to the library on Saturday? Duh Jazz does, I stared at mom something about her seemed a bit off. "You ok mom"? She slammed her spatula on the counter "No I am not alright; your father isn't either this stupid ghost ugh if we don't find him I don't know what I will do"! I winced "mom why do you want to capture him so badly"? She sighed "because Danny if we don't then the government takes our lab away. That is our life we have been dedicated to science. They think that we are no use to them if we don't capture this ghost."

My eyes widened "why Phantom why not other ghosts"? She groaned "this ghost is different than the others he is seen and known by almost all". Well this is not totally bad. My dad opened the door looking extremely exhausted "there is a deadline" he held up a piece a paper. "If we don't capture him by the end of this month then our lab is gone". My mom grabbed the paper she read and looked at me. "Danny, Jack and I are going to find him. We aren't giving up until we do"! With determination in her eyes she grabbed my dad and they both fled to the basement.

I had Sam and Tucker meet me at the Nasty Burger. I had to tell them what was going on. Tucker chewed on one of his fries, nervously as Sam just stared at me in shock. "So they are going to capture you" Tucker said with a completely straight face. I shook my head "no I just have to be extremely careful". Sam bit her lip "there is always the truth". My ghost sense went off I stood up "No Sam I'm not telling them". I ran towards the bathroom. I checked to see if anyone was in there. The cost is clear "going ghost". I flew out of the Nasty Burger. When Sam called me "Danny it's the box ghost don't worry about him, it's too dangerous to be in you ghost form. I looked around and found him. He was just floating there I smiled "what are you just going to give up"? I heard Tucker scream "it's a trap"! Then I felt faint like I was going to pass out. I turned to see my parents with some form of dart gun. Don't pass out Danny, don't do it. Sure enough I did.


End file.
